What d'ya get?
by Caitd-85
Summary: So what happens when you take a school full of witches and wizards, a pinch of muggle studies and mix them together with one mad headmaster?? Let’s find out……(rating will probably go up. how innocent are 13 year olds now a days??)
1. The Idea

Title: - What d'ya get...???  
  
Summary: - So what happens when you take a school full of witches and wizards, a pinch of muggle studies and mix them together with one mad headmaster?? Let's find out..  
  
Disclaimer: - I don't own the characters. I've just borrowed them to play with during the school holidays.  
  
Background: - This story is set during the gangs sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius is free and is teaching DADA with Remus...  
  
Rating: - I'm not sure. For now I think PG will suffice but I may have to change that later on, depends on what sort of mood I'm in.  
  
A/N: - Originally this was going to be a one chapter fic. I soon realised that wasn't going to happen. Maybe I'll be able to do it in five chapters, we'll see..  
  
Chapter One - The Announcement.  
  
"Ahem" Dumbledore cleared his throat, the announcement he was about to give was a good one. He couldn't wait to see the students' faces, they'd certainly be shocked by this one, the teachers certainly were when he'd told them last month. Oh yes. The next week was going to be very interesting.  
  
The students in the great hall quieted down slowly, all wanting to hear the coming announcement,  
  
"Students, can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore finally called order amongst the whispering in the hall. All eyes turned towards him as he gave the announcement...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat up in Gryffindor common room. None of them could believe Dumbledore's latest revelation. Hermione thought it was a great idea; Harry believed it could prove interesting. Ron was just plain curious. However thinking back to earlier the most interesting reaction anyone had had to the announcement had to have been Malfoy's..  
  
******FLASHBACK*******  
  
"Student's," Dumbledore began, "Can I have your attention please?" The great hall quieted down considerately, "Next week we shall be conducting an experiment here at Hogwarts which is designed to help the Muggle Studies department. For one week only all of you students shall become Muggles. Ordinary lessons shall be suspended and each of your professors shall be taking on a muggle subject. For the duration of the week professors and students alike shall forfeit their wands and do everything the muggle way."  
  
Dumbledore paused to allow his speech to take effect. It wasn't long before it did, with one blonde Slytherin in particular,  
  
"WHAT!?!" shrieked a shrill voice from the Slytherin table, "ARE YOU MAD?!? I WILL NOT LIVE LIKE.LIKE A. COMMON MUGGLE!" The outburst silenced everyone in the great hall. All eyes were on the Slytherin's. Malfoy fumed from Dumbledore's revelation and all around him other Slytherin's were murmuring and nodding in agreement. Dumbledore silenced their protests,  
  
"SILENCE!" Harry had never heard Dumbledore shout before. Not really raise his voice anyway, this was certainly new, "This is non-negotiable, parents have already been contacted, we have had no complaints from anyone. At 8pm tomorrow evening you shall all hand your wands in to your house prefects. If there are no more little outbursts you may all be excused."  
  
At the end of the announcement Harry, Ron and Hermione had left the great hall in the direction of their common room. All the way up the stairs they could hear Malfoy's protests to anyone who would listen that under no circumstances would he hand over his wand and live like a muggle.  
  
********END FLASHBACK********  
  
As the three students sat by the fire in their common room they laughed at the memory once again. This coming week could go two ways. It could be really good or very boring. Either way one thing was certain; it would definitely be VERY amusing. 


	2. Let the games begin

**Title: -** What d'ya get…….???

**Summary: -** So what happens when you take a school full of witches and wizards, a pinch of muggle studies and mix them together with one mad headmaster??  Let's find out……

**Disclaimer: - **I don't own the characters.  I've just borrowed them to play with during the school holidays.

**Background: - **This story is set during the gangs sixth year at Hogwarts.  Sirius is free and is teaching DADA with Remus………

**Rating: - **I'm not sure.  For now I think PG will suffice but I may have to change that later on, depends on what sort of mood I'm in…

**A/N: - **Originally this was going to be a one chapter fic.  I soon realised that wasn't going to happen.  Maybe I'll be able to do it in five chapters, we'll see……

Chapter Two – Let the Games Begin

            By 7.30 in the evening on Sunday the great hall was packed.  Crowds of people stood around the room waiting to see how the evening would turn out.  Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in a corner along with Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean.  The professors all stood at strategic places around the hall, watching for the outbursts they all thought would come before the evening was over.

            Sirius spotted Harry and his friends stood in the corner and dragged Remus over to say hello to them.

            "Hey you lot."  He said, "Looking forward to the next week?"

            Hermione grinned.  "You bet."  She said, "This could be really interesting."

            "Forget interesting."  Said Dean, "My friends at home told me what their school is like.  If this week turns out anything like that then I guarantee that this is going to be hilarious.  I can't see many people lasting for more than a few hours without completely cracking"

            Harry laughed.  "Tell me about it.  Dudley tried making me do his homework last summer.  All that stuff they teach in muggle schools is gonna have most of the purebloods highly confused."

            Ron made a noise sounding rather indignant and Remus laughed.

            "I said some not all."  Interjected Harry.  "I didn't mean you!  Anyway you've got me and 'mione to help you."

            Ron grinned, "Yeah I know, I just like winding you up."

            At that point Dumbledore entered the hall.  He stood in front of the students and coughed, gaining their attention immediately.  The student body turned to look at him.  He smiled as he looked around the students and teachers before him.  Finally he spoke;

            "Staff and students.  The time is 7.55 and in five minutes I shall be asking all of you to hand your wands to your heads of house, or in the case of the staff, to myself.  Before I do that however I ask you all to make sure that none of you have anything urgent to do that cannot be done without the use of magic.  If anything comes to mind then please tell the nearest professor."

            The school all stood in silence for a few seconds waiting to see if anyone moved.  No one did and so Dumbledore began to speak again.

            "Good, glad to see you're all organised.  Now, each of your professors has been assigned a muggle subject to teach for the week.  Some of them are more fun than others; some are easier or harder than you are used to.  We aren't expecting any of you to excel in anything.  This is the first experience of muggle schooling for many of you and those who have been to a muggle school before the level of work is much different to what you will have encountered.  The one thing you should all remember this week is to do your best and have fun.

            Now I believe it is 8 o clock so if you would all please hand in your wands……"

            There was a flurry of activity as people moved around the hall handing over wands.  Suddenly there was a commotion over where the Slytherin's were grouped,

            "NO I WONT" came the yell.  There was a moment of silence before the same voice yelled, "BECASE I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE FREE WILL!!!!!"

            The group of Gryffindor's all laughed and looked at each other.  "Malfoy."  They said as one before laughing even more.  As the last wand was handed over Dumbledore began to speak again.

            "Now.  All the wands will be locked away somewhere safe until 8pm next Sunday evening.  In the case of an emergency all professors and prefects know where to find them.  Timetables for the following week are being passed around now by your house prefects.  I hope all of you enjoy your time as muggles, you may go."

            The group of Gryffindor's received their timetables and stood there examining them.  Hermione was the first to spot what they all construed as a mistake, 

            "There are no teachers on here."  She said, panic rising in her voice.  "How do we know where we are going for each lesson with no teachers on the timetables?"

            Remus looked at her, "Notice the fact that the timetable is colour coded.  There is a list up in the entrance hall of rooms and the colours relating to them.  The teachers for each subject are going to be a surprise for you all, we aren't in our own rooms, just to confuse you, you'll find out who's teaching what when you get there."

            Ron's eyes widened, "You mean we wont know what lesson we have Snape for until he walks into the room?!"  He asked incredulously, "You can't do that to us!  It's child cruelty!"

            Everyone laughed at Ron.  Sirius and Remus then bid the group of Gryffindor's goodnight and disappeared off to the staff quarters.  

            Hermione looked at the others around them.  "We'd best get to bed as well." She stated, "Something tells me we're going to have one very long week."

~~~~~TBC~~~~~ 


End file.
